bach_khoafandomcom_vi-20200213-history
En:Template:Tlx/doc
template documentation is transcluded for all ''tlx family templates (tlx, tlxc, tlxw, tlxb) action=edit}} edit. |Meta | |master page }}}} ; : → Where parameters might contain one or more equals-signs ("="), replace each equals-sign with }}: : something''|''second''|''third something''|...|tenth}} → something''|''second''|''third something''|...|tenth}} For more than ten parameters, possibly also containing equals-signs, use: : → Purpose and naming Mnemonically, "[t']emplate ['l]ink e[x']panded" (after , "['t]emplate [l']ink"). This template allows an example of calling a template, accompanied by one or more parameters, to be displayed without also causing the template to be called. Up to ten of the template's parameters (numbered or nowiki-keywords) may be displayed as placeholders, while more than over 10 parameters can be displayed using a coded vertical-bar (as in "|..."). A keyword parameter can be used with equals code = or or in nowiki-text: " " or all parameters as a string in " " tags; see ''Examples at bottom. For more details, see this talk page. * ''Exceptions:'' If the intended template lists numerous parameters, then perhaps this template should really not be used, and just hardcode the usage with , for example: }}}}. If a vertical display, with parameters on their own lines, is desired, this can also be laid out manually in this manner, or more rapidly done with . Parameters * If given no additional parameters except '' 'template name' ( }), '' it presents the same as the similar macro template -- a blue link nested in curly-braces-- the same as a user would apply the template without parameters, but with a noticeably clearer font and spacing on most modern browsers. ** display compared to : (Tl: versus Tlx: ) * Comparatively, will not take or display additional parameters, and for minor technical reasons, may be preferred for mere listing and referencing in long pages involving a lot of template expansions. * has a named parameter . Setting this parameter to any non-blank value will place the string "subst:" before the template name, linked to . This is useful to indicate when a template should be substituted. For example will display . This is similar to the action of the template: will display . * Additionally, Tlx will take a named parameter to link interwiki to other sister projects such as one of these examples: (Meta), (WikiQuote), (WikiSource), etc. allowing documentation or discourse about a template across interwiki boundaries. * Tlx will also take a named parameter to link to other language Wikipedias, such as one of these examples: (German), (Swedish), etc. allowing documentation or discourse about a template across language boundaries. Documentation | ]]}} is a generalization of , , et cetera with arguably better readable output. This depends on the browser, but too narrow uses of "{", "|'", "'}" in conjunction with links can be hard to read. Usage : template name}} : template name param}} : template name 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10}} : template name 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10|more}} : template name param=value}} Up to 10 placeholders for parameters of the specified template Examples |Wikipedia|| |Meta|| ;Note: On the source sister projects, en.wikipedia and Meta, '''X0, X1, X2,..., X9 are sandbox templates for experimentation on involved templates that need be in template space. An auto-cleansing software facility exists that might be used to duplicate the facility on other Sister projects. }}}} See also * Template:Tlxb – same as , but gives the template name in boldface type (this can be useful when stressing the difference between two similarly named templates). Template:Tlb is the same, except it uses regular text instead of a monospaced non-proportional font. * Template:Temt, – same as , but handles template names with the Template: prefix and templates not in the Template: namespace . * Template:Para – for giving examples of template parameters and values only, instead of entire templates with parameters. de:Vorlage:Vorlage